


Bullet In A Bonfire

by mrsirishboru



Category: Brantley Gilbert - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Brantley Gilbert Lyric One-ShotSong: Bullet In A Bonfire by Brantley Gilbert





	

The only reason you ever moved to Jefferson was because your mom was getting remarried and was moving there. The truth was you never wanted to leave Atlanta, but she was your mom and you weren't sure if you could survive with her that far away even if you would be living with your dad.

 

The last 3 years of High School were probably the best years of your life, at the beginning, you weren't exactly what you had planned. Your next door neighbor made her youngest son be nice to you and stick up for you at school. You both eventually became friends and even greater friends with his older brother.

 

Your ex-boyfriend Adin was a totally worthless piece of crap, abusive and controlling. The bruises would last for weeks, the makeup hardly covered them up. The broken wrist that you were currently sporting in a black cast was your newest ‘lesson’ from him for being late from coming home from work.

 

_I know the stories behind the bruises_

_When I've been the shoulder_

_You've been the reason for her tears_

_And her tellin' you it's over's useless_

 

“I'm heading out with Kolby for a bit, just call me if you need me,” Brantley told you as he was walking into the kitchen where you were currently standing at the counter.

“I'll be fine, I promise, you shoot him a small smile.

“You know the safe code if you need it” He let out a laugh, before taking his keys off the table.

 

\--

 

Fresh Air, that was all that you needed. That's what you were getting sitting on the front porch with a glass of sweet ice tea in one hand, magazine in the other reading some stupid tabloid. You were in the middle of an article about Brad Pitt and Angelina when your phone screen lit up.

‘UNKNOWN NUMBER’ you read on the caller ID, You knew it was Adin. It was always him, pressing the ignore button you continued to read the article.

Not even 2 sentences back into reading you heard the sound of his car exhaust coming down the road. Looking up from your magazine he sat there in his car at the end of the driveway, just watching you.

 

Closing the magazine, grabbing your phone and tea you walked back inside the house. Shutting and locking the door once inside you, placed the items on the walk-in table next to the door and hit the call button.

 

“Yeah?” He said from the other end of the phone, you could hear the distant sound of others clanking metal together as if they were working on cars or something.

“He called again and now he keeps driving by” You confessed to Brantley over the phone. The sound of him letting out a loud growl could be heard on your end of the phone.

“I'm on my way home,” He said right before he hung up the phone.

 

_You keep callin' her phone, drivin' by when I'm not here_   
_She's beggin' me not to lose my temper_   
_Lord, I've tried, but my patience is runnin' thin_   
_The best thing you can do is forget her_   
_'Cause so help me God, if you ever touch that girl again_

 

You heard Brantley’s bike nearing his house, taking a quick look the window his car was gone. Probably a very smart decision on his part, you were nearly to the point of not even bothering to tell Brantley not to lose his temper and just let him deal with Adin.

 

 _You cross that line, boy and there ain't no comin' back_   
_I'm a crazy train, son, and you caught up in the tracks_   
_You've got me growlin' like a pit bull, brother_   
_I'm about to lock my jaws_   
_I'm a time bomb tickin' a real live wire_   
_Boy a shot in the dark, I'm a bullet in a bonfire_ _  
I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

 

The front door flew open just seconds before Brantley walked in with Kolby behind him, their jaws were clenched so hard you thought they were going to break some teeth. They were like a bomb about to explode at any second.

“He's crossed the line for the last time, this shit is over” Brantley yelled as he stormed out of the house with Kolby hot on his heels.

 

 _I know you don't know my story_   
_But I know your's_   
_And you probably should've read a page or two_   
_'Cause if you think you're a badass on a lady_ _  
Boy, you oughta see a grown ass man on a punk ass joke like you_

 

It was 5 in the morning before both Brantley and Kolby walked through the front door, both with a content look on their faces. You didn't dare question anything, you knew the two of them would kill for their loved ones.

“He won't be bothering you again, that's for damn sure,” Kolby told you just as he headed towards one of the back bedrooms for something.

 

Turning to look at Brantley, he was already looking at you.

“You okay darling?” He questioned you as he walked towards you

“I will be, I just want to go to bed and not wake up scared half to death” you confessed to him, the past month that you had been staying at Brantley's you had been having trouble staying and going to sleep at night. It was starting to take its toll on your body, the bags under your eyes were the first give away to your sleep deprived body.

“Let's get you into bed then, okay?” He stated placing his arm over your shoulder and leading you down the hallway towards the guest room you'd been sleeping in.

Stopping at the doorway, you turned and looked up at him, looking right into those green eyes you remembered the very first time you met him.

“B can I ask you something?” You asked placing your hands together as you played with your fingers

“Anything,” he said as he placed his left arm on the top of the door frame almost blocking you in if the door hadn't been open.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” You regretted it the second that it came out, there was no way that he would ever want you to sleep in his bed next to him.

“Anytime darling” He replied, taking his left arm down from the door frame and wrapping your hand up into his and lead you to his room.

 

He gave you one of his shirts that was a dress on you, you crawled into the bed and snuggled under the covers. You were staring at the door that was right across from you just thinking about the past year you have had when your phone light lit up. You closed your eyes tightly and prayed that it wasn't Adin, but you still looked at it anyways.

 

From Meredith:

‘I don't know if you heard but they just found Adin’s body outside of town an hour ago’

 

You let a sigh of relief fall from your chest, the whole world had been crushing your body and it was now lifted off. You could breathe, you could live your life. No more shackles and chains holding you down.

 

 _Now, I'm gonna let you think it's over_   
_But little do you know, the fun is just about to start_   
_'Cause I see you lookin' over your shoulder_ _  
And I see you tryin' to act like you don't hear my footsteps in the dark_

 


End file.
